Holly Blue Agate
Holly Blue Agate is a Homeworld Gem under the command of Blue Diamond. She manages Pink Diamond's Zoo and the Quartzesemployed there. Appearance Holly Blue Agate has a powder blue complexion, off-white and light blue hair styled into two side buns, and steel blue eyes with visible pupils. Her gemstone is located on the back of her head. She wears a dark blue top with a high collar, a blue shawl with a darker blue collar-like pattern and a blue diamond symbol, royal blue pants, and white high-heeled jackboots that go up to her thighs. Personality Matronly and methodical, Holly Blue Agate oversees Pink Diamond's Zoo with little tolerance for lapse in protocol. She serves as an attaché to Blue Diamond and takes her job very seriously. She manages the base and its employees when Blue Diamond is not around, showing skill in leadership and management. Her effectiveness is matched only by her elitism, as she is rough and rude to the Quartz Gems that inhabit the facility, yet obsequious to Gems of higher social status than her own. Because the Gem hierarchy is what usually helps Holly determine the amount of respect and trust she will give to a Gem, her loyalty can be exploited by the higher-class and have her point at the lower-class for caused situations. This is why she blames the Quartz Gems from Earthunder her management, giving off an exaggerated idea of defectiveness and incompetence. This flaw is what results in Sapphire convincing Holly Blue of various oddities that occur, thanking her precognition, and let the quirks that the Crystal Gems would otherwise be caught for be irrelevant. Like many Homeworld Gems, Holly is arrogant towards humans and does not acknowledge them as truly sentient beings, waving off Steven's speech as senseless babble, nor does she respond to any human's words despite sharing the same language. Furthermore, being in charge of Pink Diamond's Zoo, she only sees the keeping of the humans as a duty and cares nothing about the humans in captivity, seeing them as little more than animals. Abilities Holly Blue Agate possesses traits and abilities that are common among all Gems. As a Quartz-type Gem, she is easily strong enough to deliver painful blows to other Quartz Gems. Skillset * Electric Whip Proficiency: With the desire to discipline others, Holly Blue can summon a blue whip with electrical currents running down it. The whip appears to have the same durability as Amethyst's whip since both are easily cut by Pearl's spear. Relationships Blue Diamond Like many Homeworld Gems, Holly Blue is very loyal to her Diamond, following anything she believes is one of Blue Diamond's orders. She is also shown to believe that she is flawless, much like Peridot once did with Yellow Diamond, listing out all of her good qualities and believing she is merciful and forgiving. Despite this, her brown-nosing seems to annoy Blue Diamond, which Holly seems oblivious to. Instead, she believes that she is one of her Diamond's closest confidants. Sapphire Due to her high rank on the Gem hierarchy, Holly Blue is ingratiating and respectful to Sapphire. This respect backfired as she was oblivious to Sapphire's subterfuge, even to the point where she blamed the Amethysts for allowing Steven and Greg to escape despite Sapphire clearly being involved. This changed when she formed Garnet with Ruby, to which she reacted in horror. Yellow Diamond Holly Blue was surprised to see Yellow Diamond at Pink Diamond's Zoo, granting her the same courtesy as Blue Diamond. Holly later exclaims that she didn't expect to see Yellow Diamond in person, and even wouldn't be impartial to serving Yellow Diamond if it were the case. Ruby Holly Blue is disdainful of Ruby, and all Rubies in general, going off on a rant about their incompetence when Ruby claims to have left the ship's engine running. Pearl Like all Homeworld Gems, Holly Blue sees Pearl as a servant and has no problem with bossing her around. She sees Pearl as poorly-mannered, due to the fact that she walks at Sapphire's side as opposed to behind her, speaks too much, and takes too long to open doors. Amethyst Guards Holly Blue is a strict and harsh figure of authority to the Quartz Gems under her management. She bullies the guards over any perceived lapses in protocol, regularly using physical force, including punches and kicks. She verbally abuses them by referring to their origins on Earth in a degrading manner and tells them that they are useless outside of their employment in the Zoo. Holly Blue's treatment is shown to upset the guards; an Amethyst is seen shedding tears after being hit by her, and on multiple occasions, pairs of guards are shown looking at each other out of concern whenever Holly Blue disciplines them. This mutual dislike ultimately caused the Amethysts to turn on Holly Blue and buy the Crystal Gems time to escape.